The Last Fox Cleric
by Virgofox28
Summary: This is the story of a fox cleric named Serin Icefang, He is different than all the foxes in hes village and isn't a thief like most of his people. He gets captured by feline warriors and is taken hostage until the chief returns the treasure he stole. Ten years later after learning his people were wiped out along with the treasure he escapes and sets out on an adventure.
1. Prologe

**The last fox cleric**

**I've been thinking about Writing a MTG story for a while now and decided "why not" and started this.**

**Warning: this story will have eventual slash/age difference couples in it**

**Serin Icefang and this story belong to me, MTG and its belongings don't.**

It was the middle of the day as a young fox was sitting under a tree reading a book. This fox was named Serin Icefang he was five years old, had bright orange fur, and ocean blue eyes. Serin was busy reading his book when he heard some of the other foxes his age playing with swords and weapons. The thing about foxes is that once at the age of five they can begin to learn how to fight and Serin kinda dispised this. "Yo, Serin!" He heard one of the other foxes call and walk up to him. "put down that book and come fight with us!" The other fox said. "I'll pass." He simply replied.

The other fox snatched the book that Serin was reading and threw it in a barrel of water. "If you would get your nose out of the books more and come play with us you'll become better with weapons like some of the others." He said. Serin stood up and glared at the other fox that was slightly taller. "Ever thought that I don't want to be a warrior, I mean, all of our people are thieves and evil." Serin said. The other fox looked down at Serin with an evil grin. "So, you see how much fun all of the older warriors have on raids and return with so much treasure." Serin sighed. "I don't want to be a thief." He said and the other fox stood back a little.

"I'm leaving." Serin said and started to walk away. As he was walking he felt a bit uneasy as if he was being watched. He took a look at his surroundings and saw that the clearing he was in was empty and quiet. His stomach dropped and he decided to head back but as he turned around he was knocked to the ground before he was able to get back up he felt a sword to the back of his neck. "Don't move." A voice behind him said. Serin was scared, someone was above him and it didn't sound like anyone he knew.

"Don't kill him." Another voice said and the sword at his neck was gone. "Keep him hostage." The same voice said. "What good will that do? The foxes just see their young as expendable pawns, they won't care." The first voice said. A few tars escaped Serin's eyes at that note, not because he was scared but what they were saying was true. He wiped away his tears, got up and saw who he was dealing with. There were two feline warriors standing in front of him, one of them was a lion and the other was a jaguar both adults. "I wouldn't think about running if I were you." The lion said with a growl. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way." The Jaguar said. "You can come with us to your leader peacefully and we won't have to shed any blood, or we take you there with a knife under your neck. Your choice."

Serin didn't want there to be any trouble so he nodded and escorted the feline warriors through the village. The people were watching him and feline warriors, the lion kept his hand on his shoulder all the way, just in case If he was thinking of escaping which he wasn't. When they got to the chief's tent Serin sighed, he knew this wasn't going to end well. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Serin Icefang, want to introduce me to your new friends here." The chief said as he noticed him with the warriors. "Cut the crap!" The lion said. "You know why we are here, give us back the Gilded lotus and we will let the little fox go." The chief just chuckled. "You may keep him, the lotus is worth more than he is." That struck Serin like an arrow, and the felines noticed. The jaguar growled. "Fine, expect our army in three days, you have until then to change your mind." He said.

The felines took Serin out of the village and he was put into the back seat of a wagon. The lion was driving while the jaguar was sitting in the back with Serin. He was staring at the floor of the wagon the jaguar broke the silence. "When we get to our castle we will be throwing you in a dungeon but don't worry, we will not harm you." Serin looked up at the jaguar and nodded before looking back at the ground.

Serin had fallen asleep for a few hours and was woken up when they arrived. He was escorted inside and down to the dungeon. As the lion searched for a good cell for him he saw a lone green wolf child sitting on a bench. He nudged the lion and pointed to the wolf, he was brought over to the cell the wolf was in and stepped inside the barred door closed behind him. "Serin, was it?" the lion asked and he nodded. "You will only be here until we get the lotus back but how long you will be here depends on how long your leader keeps it." Serin nodded and the lion went off leaving him with the wolf.

The wolf looked at Serin and smiled a little, he looked a few years older than Serin and was a few inches taller. "Hi." The wolf said and walked up to him. "Hi." He replied. "I didn't think I would see another kid in here, How old are you?" The wolf asked. "Five." Serin simply said. "what are you in here for?! You couldn't have done anything wrong right?" He asked and a tear escaped Serin's eye. "I'm a hostage, my people think I'm expendable for a treasure." Serin then started to cry and the wolf pulled him into a hug. "They don't know what they are saying, all life is important and you are no exception." He said and wiped the fox's tears away. "My name is Wolfir Silverheart, but you can call me Silver." Serin looked up at Silver. "I'm Serin, Serin Icefang." He said.

Serin's eyes started to droop and Silver noticed. Silver picked the younger fox up and placed him on the bench that he was sitting on and laid beside him. Serin cuddled up next to the wolf and began to drift into sleep.

**I'm a big MTG fan and one thing I noticed is the lack of fox creatures in the game, there are some but not too many**

**Anyway Tell me what you think, read and review :3**


	2. chapt one

**It is rare that I update two days in a row but this story has got me thinking.**

**MTG does not belong to me, This story and Serin Icefang do.**

**Chapter one**

Ten years, that's how long it has been since Serin had found out that his people were wiped out along with the treasure and he had been forgotten by the two feline warrior in the dark dungeon. Serin was now fifteen years old and had grown up he was currently working on an escape plan while Silver was sleeping. He has been working on it for the last few months. 'I wonder why I never thought of this before?' He thought to himself as he examined the lock of the door. Very rusted, whenever water was brought to Serin and Silver he would save half of it to pour on the lock while no one was looking. If something were to slam the door it would easily give way.

"Impressive." He heard Silver say and he jumped. "Silver! How long have been awake?" He asked. "Long enough to know that you've been working on that lock for a while." He said chuckling. "All you need now is some brute force." "That's where you come in." Serin said and grabbed the door. "Tackle the door, I'll keep it from making any noise." Silver rammed into the door and Serin keep a held on the door to make sure it didn't slam into the wall and make some noise.

We walked out of the cell and saw that everyone was sleeping and there were no guards. "You know," The wolf started "They should really keep some guards down here, anyone can get out while no one is looking." "True, but then again it works in our favor." Serin said. The two started their way out of the dungeon and before they left Serin found room full of clothes and looked at himself. He was only wearing a cloth around his waist. He stopped and went inside to find something to wear. He came out wearing a simple brown peasant outfit. "Are you sure you don't want to find something to wear?" He asked the green wolf. "Sorry, us wolves don't wear clothes." The wolf replied.

The two made their way through the castle, there a few guards patrolling around but it wasn't hard to get past them. They were almost out and Serin knew it the entrance wasn't far and there were two guards standing in front of it, two that Serin knew all too well. Serin and Silver walked up to the guards and when they were spotted the guards raised their spears. "Fox?! But you were wiped out." The lion said. "All but one." Serin replied. The jaguar lowered his spear and looked to the floor. "Serin..." He muttered. "You guys forgot about me." Serin said. "Your that fox kid we took hostage ten yars ago." The lion said. "I was nothing like my kind and you guys knew that, I never deserved to be here." Serin said with a sigh. "But I forgive you guys, and now it's time for me to leave. Serin and Silver walked past the guards and they weren't stopped. "Be careful out there kid," The jaguar said. "Yeah." Was all he said back and the two left the castle and were greeted with a starry night. Serin and Silver walked to a field outside the castle and sat down to rest and they fell asleep.

Serin woke up to something warm, it was the sun. It had been ten years since he had felt the sun on his fur and it took a minute to get adjusted to again. He felt happy and started to jump around in glee but he noticed that Silver was gone. He looked around and saw that Silver was looking into the forest that was near us. He knew what Silver was thinking, he wanted to go home. Silver had told Serin stories about his pack back in the forest near here. 'He must miss them.' He thought as he walked up to Silver.

"You want to go home don't you." He said and Silver looked at him. "Yes, but you don't have a home and I don't want to just leave you" The wolf said. "Silver, I do have a home, I just haven't found it yet. I was an outcast in my old village, I knew I didn't belong there." Serin said and he hugged the older wolf. "I'm going to find the place I belong and you need to the do the same." Silver looked at Serin and smiled. "I know that you will find that place, I want to say that watching you grow up with me was some of the best years of my life even if we were stuck in a dungeon. We may not be related by blood but we are brothers and if this is where we part it will not be forever." Silver said and a tear escaped his eye. "I will miss you Silver but we have to fulfill our destinies." Serin said. Silver nodded and bound in the forest. "I love you Serin!" He shouted. "I love you too, Bye!" Serin shouted back.

**Silver left as soon as he came but don't think that he won't be back.**

**Read and review.**


	3. Chapt two

**Something you should know for later in the story: 1 gold = 10 silver, 1 silver = 5 copper.**

**MTG does not belong to me, Serin Icefang does.**

Serin laid in the field outside the forest after Silver left. Watching the clouds made him feel a lot better. He got up about an hour later because he knew sitting around wasn't going to get him anywhere. He got up and started walking away from the forest with one last look he turned and left.

After walking through a field of wheat for about half an hour he saw a small city in the distance. He was a bit nervous about entering it but as long as he didn't get in any trouble he should be fine. As he entered the city he got a few weird looks but no one bothered him. "You there." A voice behind Serin said. He turned around to see a guard approach him. "Yeah?" He replied. "Fox, thought they were all gone, you better stay out of trouble." He said. "Yes sir." Serin said and the guard left.

Serin looked around the city and found a library. 'It's been a while since I read something.' He thought and made his way to the library doors. The place was pretty big and filled with books. He walked through different parts of the library and while he was going around he found a book called 'The ten guilds.' It looked interesting and he pulled it off the shelf.

It took Serin about two and a half hours to read the whole book and he learned all the guilds. There were five guilds of light and five guilds of darkness. The guilds of light were: Boros, Izzet, Simic, Selensya, and Azorius. Boros guild members use red and white magic and fight for justice throughout the world. Izzet guild members use blue and red magic and are a guild of scientist. Simic guild members use blue and green magic and like the Izzet they are a guild of scientists except they use more natural resources. Selensya guild members use white and green magic and live alongside with nature to reshape the world. Azorius guild members use white and blue magic and fight for law and order in the world.

Here are the guilds of darkness: Rakdos, Dimir, Gruul, Golgari, and Orzhov. Rakdos guild members use black and red magic and they are a group of destructive criminals that destroy everything that gets in their way. Dimir guild members use blue and black magic and are a group of spies and thieves. Gruul guild members use green and red magic and like the Selensya that want to reshape the world with nature but in a more fierce and destructive way. Golgari guild members use black and green magic and power themselves by using what is dead. Orzhov guild members use white and black members and they are guild that focuses on becoming rich beyond their wildest dreams and will do anything to accomplish that goal.

Serin left the library thinking of all the guilds. The guild that was most interesting to him was the Azorius guild. The world would be a lot better if there was more law and order, but there are people who would despise that like the Rakdos. In the book he read, it said that the guild of Azorius was a few miles away from this city and he wanted to check it out.

As Serin was thinking he stepped in something that made a clink. He looked at the ground and saw that he stepped on a gold coin. He smiled and picked up the gold piece, with this he could get himself some supplies for his trip. He walked to the market place and looked around for a little while an when he was done he had two silver and two copper. He bought a bag for four silver, an empty bottle for one silver, three weird fruit for one copper each, and a loaf of bread for one silver.

After Serin was done he began his way to the gate opposite to the one he came in from. As he was walking a guard approached him. "Fox, have you seen a jaguar around your age pass by here, he has black, white, and orange fur." He asked. "No sir." Serin replied. "Alright, here's a picture of him, if you see him tell a guard." The guard said handing Serin a picture and left. As the guard left Serin looked at the picture apparently this guy's name was Stryker and he was a criminal that stole artifacts and kills for money. 'A bit young to be a criminal.' Serin thought as he put the paper in his bag and the sun was stating to set. When Serin left the city gates he found a little stream and filled his bottle, after that he slumped under a tree and fell asleep.

**I have nothing against Rakdos people, Just saying.**

**Read-n-Review**


	4. Chapter three

**I'm going to guess that there are Rakdos people reading this story, so far my reviewers are Rakdos, and about Silver's guild I'm not sure. Anyway…**

The next morning Serin woke up to the sun on his face. He yawned and stretched as he got up and looked ahead of him, today was the day he was heading to the Azorius guild, how he was going to get in he did not know but he would worry about that when he got there. He started on his way and thought as he walked until he came to a forest. He was debating whether to go in or go around. 'Going through will be faster but it could be dangerous considering I have nothing to defend myself, but at the same time going around would be safer but would take longer.' He thought.

Serin took a deep breath and stepped into the forest, it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be actually it was kinda pretty. The sun shone through the trees and lit up the forest, other animals were also out and enjoying the day causing Serin to smile. He couldn't remember the last time he smiled and it made him feel good.

As Serin was walking he remembered that there was another guild nearby. It was the Selensya guild. 'That must explain why the forest is peaceful here.' He thought to himself. 'Then that means I won't have to worry about. "Is that a fox?" He heard someone whisper. He stopped, turned around, and looked behind and saw no one. He continued to walk and a second later he heard, "It is a fox, I didn't think there were any left." Serin nervously started to walk faster. "He looks tasty." That did it, he was running. He heard running behind him, he knew he was being chased. 'Safe forest alright' He thought.

He quickly climbed up a tree and thought he lost whoever was chasing. "I don't think that was your best move." Serin looked to his right and saw a wolf warrior with green fur, he nearly fell off. "It's been a while since I've had a fox, the pack will happy with this catch." Serin was speechless. Both of their ears shot up when they heard the branch crack. Serin quickly jumped on the wolf's head and grabbed onto the branch above him. The wolf grabbed onto his leg and the branch snapped below him, luckily the branch he was holding onto now was much sturdier.

"Looks like we're stuck here." The wolf said. "Thanks to you." Serin muttered. "I heard that." The wolf replied. There was an awkward silence between the two for about half an hour. "I'm Serin." Serin said trying to break the silence. "I'm Avenger." The wolf replied. "I'm surprised that you have been able to hold us up for this long." "That makes two of us." He replied. "I'm hungry, if you didn't climb up this tree I would have killed you, took you to the pack, and ate you." Avenger groaned. Serin sighed. "There is some fruit in my bag, if you can reach in there you can have one." He said. "Fruit?" The wolf said. "Sorry, but us wolves don't eat fruit only meat."

"Avenger, if you can climb up me and get on top of the branch you can pull me up then we can climb down." Serin stated after thinking for a while. "Good idea." The wolf said and started to climb up me. "Okay, now pull me up." He said and Avenger gave him an evil grin and said, "I don't know, fox meat sounds really good right now." Serin glared. "This isn't funny, I'm about to slip!" he said. Avenger then put his hands over Serin's then unsheathes his claws. "See ya." The wolf said and Serin fell.

**Cliffhanger… More to come**


	5. Chapter 4 with edits

**Warning: there will be some slight slash in this chapter**

**(this chapter has been edited a little.)**

Serin didn't know how long he was out, but he woke up in an unknown room under the covers of a bed. His back really hurt and he couldn't get up. He groaned as he looked out of the decorative window that was next to the bed and saw it was nighttime. What he didn't expect was that there was some flowers next to his bed and a note that said, "Dear Serin, you are really lucky that Trooper broke your fall, I'm in so much trouble because of you and as a member of Selensya I'm not allowed to kill an animal unless it was attacking me. I just want to say I'm sorry and don't hold it against me." 'Avenger,' He thought. 'But who is Trooper, never mind, I'm tired and find out later,' Serin used all of his strength to turn onto his stomach because it felt more comfortable, and then fell asleep again.

"Rise and shine." Was what Serin woke up to the next morning. He opened his eyes to see Avenger there along with some muscular avian with tan feathers and tan wings, he was also wearing some bright armor. "He lives." The avian said with a smile then looked at Avenger. "Is there something you want to say?" Avenger sighed. "Okay, I'm sorry, are you happy now?" The wolf asked and Serin chuckled. "I can't stay mad at you." He said then looked at the avian. "And I'm guessing you're Trooper?" "The one and only." He said shaking Serin's hand. "I was pretty shocked when out of nowhere, a fox of all creatures fell from the sky and landed on top of me." The avian said scratching the back of his head. "But I'm glad I broke your fall."

"Yeah, thanks for that" Serin said. The fox then tried once again to get up but failed. "Sorry little dude, but you won't be able to leave bed for a few days." Trooper said. "Great…" Serin said as he continued to lay down. "Can I say your armor looks cool?" He asked. "I'm fine with that." The avian said then looked down the hallway. "And as much as I like where this conversation is going, I need to go, I'll catch you guys later." Before the avian left he winked at Serin, Serin ears shot up and he blushed. "He wants ya." The wolf next to the fox said. "Quit it." Serin said. "Don't deny it, you saw him winking at you." Avenger said chuckling. Serin just sighed. "What am I going to do all day, sit around?" He asked and Avenger shrugged. "Dunno, I got to go too, I'm sure you'll find something to do while in here, Don't get raped by Trooper." The wolf said with a chuckle as he left.

Serin laid in his bed for about half an hour and was bored out of his mind. He looked at the note that Avenger had left him. With a few simple folds, he made the note into flower. "Impressive." A voice said and startled him. "Trooper, how long have you been standing there?" Serin said blushing. "Long enough to see you make that flower there, that was really neat." The avian said then sat on the bed with Serin. "Hey, how 'bout we hang after ya get out of here?" He asked. Serin was still blushing. "Well, I was actually leaving as soon as I got out of here, I got places to go." The fox said. "Really, like where?" Trooper asked, slightly disappointed. "The Azorius guild, I gonna becomes a fox cleric there." Serin said with a smile.

"Azorius?!" Trooper said kinda shocked. "Yeah, I read a book in a town not far from here that I learned about the guilds from, and I want to be an Azorius!" Serin said. Trooper looked to the side. "You know, the Selensya is always recruiting and you could…" Trooper started and Serin interrupted him by putting his hand on his beak. "Sorry Trooper, I'm not joining Selensya." "Aww, come on, why not?" The avian whined. "It's not that I don't want to, it's just that I don't think this is the guild for me." He replied. "You might find this hard to believe, but I was thrown in jail for ten years just for being a fox, and I was nothing like my kind. I just got out a few days ago." He said. "The Azorius fight for law and order, I never had a fair chance when I was thrown in jail, I guess what I am saying is that I don't want what happened to me to happen to anyone else, that's why I want to be an Azorius." Serin stated. "Wow," Trooper said. "I guess I can't blame you after hearing that." He said with a sigh. "But that doesn't mean that I haven't thought of joining, there are a few guilds that I want to join and if can't get into the Azorius, I wouldn't mind coming back here." Serin said cheering up the avian, Trooper then smiled. "Dude, do what you want, but if everything fails, plenty of room back here for ya." The avian said and petted Serin's head.

A week later Serin was out of the guild and was escorted out of the forest by Trooper and Avenger. The last few days were pretty interesting, considering someone spread a rumor of a Dimir spy being in the building, Trooper refused to leave the room of the young fox, he even slept in there, and Serin even thought that the avian may have been thinking of sleeping with him but he made sure that Trooper was asleep before he went to sleep too.

"Make sure to come visit us sometime okay?" Trooper said squeezing the younger fox and slightly tearing up. "I will." Serin said as the avian released him then he looked at the wolf. "Try not to die out there." The wolf said hugging Serin and rolling his eyes. "And don't expect hugs from me in the future." He growled and both Serin and Trooper laughed. Serin then started to walk. After a while he looked back and waved at his two new friends. They waved back at him then disappeared back into the forest. Serin then looked forward and continued his journey.

**For information, Trooper is the card "Aven Trooper" and that does not belong to me.**

**Hope edits are somewhat better Read and Review **


	6. Chapter 5

**Ideas had popped into my head and I had to write them down, I want to thank CryxMasterMind729 for keeping me entertained while on a light case of writers block and sorry if this is a little late, my computer was being a pain for a few days and I couldn't upload anything.**

**Chapter five**

**MTG doesn't belong to me, Serin Icefang does**

It has been a few hours since Serin had left the forest and night was beginning to fall. 'I'd better find a place to camp for the night.' He thought. Serin had walked a few miles since he left the forest and he hasn't come across any buildings, just a large field. Serin didn't have a problem with camping in the middle of a field but it felt a little strange to him. 'Whatever, I'm sure I'll be fine.' He thought as he sat in the field.

When he sat down he took out his bottle that was filled with water and drank half of it because he was thirsty, then put the other half away. He took a look in his bag to make sure he had everything, he should have everything, but he also got a few things from the Selensya guild, or specifically from Trooper art least. The avian had given him a map of known areas around Ravnica, something to remember him with. 'As if I will forget about him, a map is something important and he knows I wouldn't lose it'. Serin thought laughing a little.

The city that Serin was heading to was not too far from where he was now and he could probably arrive there sometime the next day, but he needed to pass through a swamp before he could get there. At the rate he was traveling and judging by the size of the swamp on the map, it would probably take him about two hours to walk through, but if he went around it, it take about another six hours. "I should go through it; as long as nothing hostile is in there I should be fine." He said to himself. Serin then put away the map and rolled up into a little ball, his back was still a little stiff but it wasn't much of a problem. 'Tomorrow, I should be at the city.' The fox thought as he drifted to sleep.

The next morning Serin woke up with a yawn and stretched as stood up. He picked up his bag and started his way to the swamp which only took him about fifteen minutes to get to. When he got to the swamp the sky darkened and a stench filled his nose. "Damn," He said. "I'd better breathe only through my mouth; this place reeks of dark magic." He started to go into the swamp and it wasn't bad except for the smell. The plants in the swamp were also kind of disturbing as if they were moving. "If any of those plants even so much touch me I will freak out." He said to himself.

About a half hour later Serin was now trudging through swamp water that was up to his knees. Serin hasn't used his nose since he entered the swamp but he accidentally sniffed the air and he smelled a thin scent of light magic through the swamp and in the direction that the scent was in he saw something sticking out of the water. It was an urn. The urn had an Azorius symbol on in and it felt hollow but he knew something was inside of it though. Curiosity got the best of him, and when he opened the urn a grey mist came out of it. The mist whispered something that he couldn't make out and a second later the mist rushed into the fox.

Serin cringed in pain and fell into the swamp water. His muscles were stiffened, he couldn't move or breath and he felt like his lungs were going to explode. 'I'm going to die,' He thought. 'And I never became an Azorius.' He felt his body go limp and his heart beat slow down, and out of nowhere a hand came from the surface and pulled the fox out of the water.

The fox coughed up water and his vision was kind of blurred. Someone had saved him, but he couldn't see anyone around him. "Is someone there?" He asked. "Tis' been a while since I've seen a fox before." A voice said. "Whose there?" Serin asked clutching his head. When his vision cleared his ears shot up and his face fur went pale. He was in the arms of a curtain criminal, specifically a jaguar with orange, black, and white fur.

'Shit,' The fox thought, 'Stay calm, just pretend you've never heard of him.' "Did you save me?" Serin asked and coughed a little. "Maybe, didn't expect to find a fox in this place of all areas." The jaguar said and brought him to a small piece of dry land. 'Is that the only greeting people know whenever they meet me?' Serin thought. "Thanks, I thought I was going to die in there." Don't thank me yet kid, we still have trouble." The feline said as he pointed to what looked like a gigantic, brown, rotting, and stitched up corpse without a head and Serin had a look of disgust and horror on his face.

"What the hell is that?" He said and hid behind Stryker. "That is a skaab, looks like a Dimir creation got loose, but don't worry I'll take care of this." Stryker said pulling out a weird looking spear, it shined really bright and even know the skaab had no head, it backed away from the spear. "Watch and learn." Stryker said and leaped into the air (Cause felines are great jumpers.) and drove the spear right through the skaab, then it fell to the ground. Serin was stunned, something that big and a zombie would have put up more of a fight but he sensed huge amounts of light energy coming from the staff.

Stryker took out a cloth from his pocket and cleaned the blood off the spear, then Serin walked up to him. "That was pretty cool, where did you get that spear?" He asked. The feline looked at Serin with a look of uncertainty. "It would be better if you didn't know." He replied. That confused the fox a little, but then he remembered that Styker was a criminal. 'Oh yeah,' He thought, 'he must have stolen it.' "What's your name kid?" Stryker asked. "I'm Serin, Serin Icefang." The fox said smiling. "I'm Ajani, Ajani Goldmane." The feline said, but Serin knew he was lying. "Would you like me to accompany you to the end of the swamp; it would be bad if you ran into another zombie without something to defend yourself with." He asked and Serin nodded. "Yeah, I would like that." He replied. "Cool, let's get out of here." Stryker said as the two continued to walk together.

The two made it out of the swamp about a half out later and the two talked most of the way, the sun had also returned to the sky above them and was shining brightly. "Well Serin, it's time for us to part." Stryker said and he pointed out the city to Serin. "The city is over there, good luck with whatever you're doing." "Thanks for coming with me Ajani, I hope we see each other again, we should hang out sometime." Serin said with a smile. "I'm fine with that." He said. "How old are you?" Serin asked. "Eighteen." He replied. "Why?" "Just wondering." The fox said.

He started to head to the village and Stryker went the other way, before they got too far away Stryker shouted, "Serin!" and as Serin turned he caught something wrapped in a cloth and when he unwrapped he saw there was a small dagger there. Serin looked over and saw the feline waving at him, and he shouted, "Thanks Stryker!" Stryker then had a shocked look as Serin waved and ran towards the city. Stryker just smiled and waved back.

**Stryker is a male version of Ajani's Sunstriker, at first I thought Sunstriker was a guy but that was until a friend pointed out some details I missed.**

**I don't own Sunstriker but I do own Stryker**

**P.S. The next chapter will take place in the (My personal favorite) best place where a teenager can be, Where? You will find out. **


	7. Chapter six

**School, the place for a young fox.**

**Few OCs:**

**Douglous Hendricks- My track buddy whose name will remain anonymous**

**Antonio Joslyn- Smart buddy whose name will also remain anonymous**

**They belong to me, along with Serin Icefang**

**Everything else doesn't **

Serin had spent the night at the gate of the town and was eager to get inside the city, and he was now walking inside. The city was large, very large and apparently there were some rumors of a fox going around the city and some people had approached the fox, asking him weird questions like: "How are you still alive, Where are you going to do," and "are you evil?" he was being bombarded by questions and people that wanted to talk to him so he made a run for it.

He saw the Azorius Guildgate as he was running and he knew people weren't going to chase him in there. Victory was at his grasp as he saw the doors, but he was stopped by two human guards and noticed the crowds had started to disperse as more guards arrived to settle down the crowd. "I guess the rumors were true." The first guard said looking at me. "You got quite the reputation here kid, when our information about a living fox was somehow leaked out the town has been somewhat eager to see you." "Our information said that you seemed like a good kid, but that doesn't mean we won't be suspicious of anything." The second guard said. "Where did you get the info on me?" Serin asked and had been wondering. "Well, we have guards in many cities and are constantly keeping contact with each other and some of our fellow guards had reported that they met a young fox about a week ago." The first guard replied. "What are you doing here anyway?" He asked. "I want to be an Azorius!" Serin quickly said and the guards burst into laughter.

The laughter died quickly when the guards saw the annoyed look on Serin's face. "Oh, you were serious." The second guard said and Serin sighed. "Look, I know my people were evil, and if they would join any guilds it would probably be Dimir or Orzhov, bit I'm different." He said slightly annoyed. "And I want to be an Azorius because I want people to see that not all foxes are evil!" "Well, that's going to have to wait, you need to be in school soon." The first guard said.

The guards pointed Serin towards the school and he felt kind of nervous, he's never been to one before and how the other teens react to him will probably be weird. He approached the school and took a deep breath. "This is going to be good." He said to himself as he stepped into the doors. Surprisingly there weren't many people there yet, but that must mean it mustn't have started yet. The first thing that Serin had in mind was exploring the school and finding a good class to enter. After a little bit he heard the bell ring and he got to the class of White magic and a few people were surprised that he was in the class.

The teacher of the class was an elderly rhino and he was just as surprised as the students to see Serin but said nothing and started the lesson, unlike the students around him who were beginning to ask him questions. "Alright students, I am aware of the new student." The rhino said. "Why don't you come up here to introduce yourself?" He said and Serin walked up to the classroom and flushed a little. "Hello, my name is Serin, Serin Icefang. If you can't tell, I'm a fox." He started and before he could continue he saw a purple wolf teen faise his hand. "Yes, the purple wolf?" "Yeah, are you single?" The wolf asked and everyone in the class laughed while a deep blush appeared on Serin's face.

"Anyway, moving on," Serin said then continued telling the class about himself until he sat back down. "Hey," A voice next to him said. He turned to his side to see a light blue furred cougar. "You're probably going to need one of these for this class today, we are writing an essay." He said handing Serin a pencil. "Thanks, um…" Serin said. "Antonio, Antonio Joslyn." The cougar said shaking his hand.

The teacher, also known as Rhox Faithmender, passed out some papers, and gave instructions about what to do.

(A/N: Essay time!)

And here is what Serin wrote:

"White magic is the basic color magic for supporting and healing. People who use white magic are people of law, justice, and righteousness and use their magic and strength for selfless reasons and for the good of others. White magic users fight for good in the world and wish for peaceful ways and world peace."

Serin stopped for a second and thought of adding the guilds to this, but he also thought that adding info about the Orzhov in the paper too.

He continued with: "Three of the five guilds of light use white magic and one of the five guilds of darkness do too. The Guilds of light that use white magic are: Azorius, Boros, and Selensya, and the guild of darkness Orzhov uses white magic too. Unlike the guilds of light, the Orzhov use their white magic for bribing and collecting while the guilds of light use their white magic for helping and protecting the innocent and the good."

Serin thought he was getting close and needed a conclusion.

He finished with: "In conclusion, users of white magic are good people most of the time. As white represents light that will pierce through the heart of darkness, it will be there when needed the most as angels watch over all of us and protect us from evil. No matter how bad times are, there is always hope, and white magic will lead us to the..."

Serin had to stop for a second to think of what to put down.

"to the destination our destinies." Serin ended the paper with.

Serin went over to the teacher's desk and saw the rhino was sleeping. He rolled his eyes and turned the paper in, and noticed that there were only a few people finishing the essay. "Done?" Antonio asked as Serin sat down. "Yup," He said. "Not too hard." The two chatted about random things for a while as the teacher continued the lesson after the class was done with the essay.

A few hours later when school was over, Serin and his new group of small friends went out to eat. The group contained of: Antonio, the purple wolf known as Douglous Hendricks, and a brown avian known as Squire Aven. Douglous was the biggest player of the school and pretty much flirted with every girl and guy younger than him. Squire's dad was the head of the Azorius council, and was known as Windreader Aven. "So Squire, do you think I can go with you to your house after we eat, I kind of want to meet your dad." Serin asked his winged companion. "Sure, I guess." He replied. When the group got to the market a sweet smell came to the fox's nose and followed it to a small bakery. The smell came from what looked like small disks with chocolate chunks in them. Apparently they were called "cookies" and Serin wanted some. He got out his two copper and bought six of the cookies, they were freshly baked and he nearly cried tears of joy because of how yummy they were. "It looks like someone's had their first cookie in a while." He heard Douglous mutter. "I heard that." He replied

**Yay for cookies! :D **

**Squire Aven is Aven Squire**

**Windreader Aven is Aven Windreader**

**And they do not belong to me.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Latest chapter**

**Mtg not mine**

It was around five-thirty when Serin and his new group of friends had parted for the day, and he was still with Squire as they headed to the avian's house. "What time does your dad usually get done with work?" Serin asked as they walked. "Around six, so a little bit after we get to the house." He said. Both Serin and Squire arrived at the house about five minutes later and as soon as they walked in Serin saw the couch, plopped on it and groaned. "It has been so long since I have been on one of these." He said as he took off his bag. "I can tell, there are so many things in the city that you get overexcited about even know these are everyday things." Squire said with a slight chuckle. "Ten years in prison can do that to you." Serin muttered.

A few minutes later Serin and Squire were talking on seperate couches talking about their lives. "I really want to be Selesnyan, but my dad wants me to me an Azorius because someone needs to fill in his shoes when he retires, thats why he adopted me." The avian said with a slight sigh. "Well..." Serin said thinking. "I can always do it, after all I want to be an Azorius more than anything." Squire sighed again. "As much as I want to take you up on that offer, I don't think that it's that simple." He said. "Why not?" Serin asked. "If I don't do it then I'm afraid of what my dad will think of me, I'm afraid he will disown me." Squire replied and just as Squire said that the door opened and his dad walked in.

"Fox?!" Windreader said as he saw both the two animals. 'At least a different greeting then everyone else' Serin thought. "Squire explain." The older avian said. "Oh yeah," Squire said. "Dad, this is Serin, Serin Icefang, I met him at school today." "Nice to meet you sir." Serin said as he nodded a little. Windreader didn't say anything he just looked at him. "Is something wrong?" He asked nervously. "It's been a while since I've seen a fox." The older avian said, Serin resisted the urge to roll his eyes and continued to listen. "I heard from some friends that there was a fox running around town. I didn't belive them bit even if there was, the last place I thought I would see them was on my couch talking to my son." He said with a slight chuckle then sat down next to Serin. "I also heard that you were a good kid too, we had some people spy on you throughout the day and you didn't do anything suspicious, but I heard that you and your friends had to deal with the crowds though." "You don't know the half of it." The fox replied. "Anyway," The avian continued. "no one in the Azorius Senate has a problem with you being in the town so none of the guards will bother you from now on." "That's good to know." The fox said with a sigh of relief.

"Serin, do you have a place to stay?" The older avian asked. "No." Serin said and shook his head. "Well you are free to stay here with us as long as you want." He said with a smile. "Really?!" Serin said happily. "Of course, you are a good kid and an extra pair of hands around here would be nice." He said. Serin had no words, he just hugged the older avian. "Thank you so much, I love you guys." He said holing in his tears. Both Squire and his dad laughed a little and hugged the fox. "One more thing..." Windreader said. "Yes?" Serin said back. "Your ears ears are short, your tail is puffy, and you have a muzzle, are you sure you're a fox?" He asked. "Oh, you're thinking of ancient Kamigawa," Serin said. "Foxes have long since evolved since then." "Okay, it's just been on my mind for a long while, and I've never had time to look it up." The avian replied.

It was now midnight and everyone in the house was asleep. Serin was on the couch, Squire's dad was going to get a bed tommarow while he was at school so he could get the empty room next to Squire's. Serin was wide awake, due to the events of what happened the previous day. 'Today was very eventful; I got a new family, new friends, and a home. I don't know what more I can ask for.' He thought. As he was thinking, there was a knock at the door. 'Who could that be at this hour?' Serin thought as he got up to answer the door. When Serin opened the door there was one of the guards from the guild that he met earlier. "Hello sir." Serin said. "You live here?" the guard asked. "I do now, do you need something?" He asked. "Yes, there has been an emergancy and I need to see Mr. Aven." The guard said.

"Wait here, I'll go get him." Serin said as he ran upstairs. The fox fiercely knocked repeatedly on the older avian's door until he came out only in a pair of sweat shorts. "This better be important." He said with a slight glare. "Sorry to wake you this late, there is a guard at the door and he said there was an emergency and needs to see you." Serin said. Windreader walked past Serin and went downstairs, Serin followed. "What is it?" Windreader asked the guard. "Sorry to wake you sir, but scouts have reported that Stryker is in the city, a meeting is being held and your presence is required." The guard said. "What?!" The avian nearly shouted. "I'll be back." He said and went back upstairs, then came back down a few minutes later fully dressed. "Serin I need to get going, lock the door behind me and head back to bed, you can use my bed tonight and i'll be back by morning, I have a key and if anyone knocks on the door while I am gone don't open it, understand?" The avian asked and Serin nodded. "I'll make sure to tell Squire if he wakes up and you're not here." Serin said. "Good, I'll be back later." The avian said then left and as the door closed Serin locked the door and went up to Windreader's room to go to sleep.

**Sorry for a late update**

**Read/Review **


End file.
